


抹布a卡

by kalaoshiduodushu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Multi, Public Humiliation, a卡, mob!, 圣水, 抹布！, 高潮控制
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalaoshiduodushu/pseuds/kalaoshiduodushu
Summary: 代发稿





	抹布a卡

他得翘着他的鸡巴，努力留下路过的每一个人。 “求你了，碰一碰我吧……”他总是说。“你想怎么玩我都可以……打我、操我，想尿在我里面也可以……”  
“求您！求求您了！”终于有一个人停下了脚步。他也是个alpha，壮硕的那种，有着不逊于卡卡西的结实肌肉和高大身材。“求您……”他被玩弄得失神的同性喃喃地重复。他主动张大双腿，露出被玩得合不拢的后穴，深处还传来机械震动的嗡嗡声。  
“碰一碰我吧……碰一碰我前面吧……”在卡卡西被翻过来干的时候他还在重复。那人听得聒噪，便扯下领带塞进他的嘴。卡卡西的手已经被牢牢绑好，他挣脱不开，用的药又让他四肢无力，即使在被堵住嘴狂乱挣扎的现在，他的手也软绵绵地使不上一丝力气。他已经被放置将近十个小时了。十小时之前，卡卡西被灌下药，掺杂了大量信息素的药物不仅能让他听话，还能让他乖乖发情。他的阴茎不出意外地勃起了，逐渐硬挺，在空气中可怜地抽搐。他被告知只准被操出高潮。他的手也被紧缚，细韧的绳子同样仅仅锁住了他的阴茎。“我了解你们alpha……”那个长相阴森可怖的长发医生说。“你们总是管不住自己，总是在发情，拿你们的大家伙戳进任何一个洞里……”说着他笑起来，用冰凉滑腻的舌头一样的手指碰了碰已经开始渗出前液的龟头。  
“你只准被操得高潮。你得求别人操你。”最后他们这样宣布，然后把被绑好捆紧下身硬得要着火的卡卡西丢在路边。他发狠地喊叫，可是没有人回头。  
卡卡西的嗓子在等待中慢慢喊哑了。可惜他的阴茎没有，他的震动棒也没有。每隔三小时——或者两小时，卡卡西猜，他现在有点弄不清时间——就会派人过来，给卡卡西换上强劲的玩具，再给他补一针催情剂。然后他就退开，站远了慢慢欣赏被欲望逼得发疯的alpha挣扎的样子。  
“操我吧……求你……摸摸我就好，只摸一下就好……”卡卡西喃喃地说。他的眼睛里已经看不出焦距，神色僵硬，口水直挂到地上。  
“等等！等一下！”在捕捉到过路人正要走远的时候卡卡西声嘶力竭地喊。“求您！”  
但那个神色匆忙的男人没有回头。他提着电脑包忙忙地走过去，连个眼神也没施舍给卡卡西。很好。监视者点了点头，消失在黑暗里。  
这个男人是这么久来头一个准备操他后面的。在这之前，路人们往往对他指指点点，用手机拍下他大张的穴口。一个alpha——他们小声地惊呼。你看他的大家伙，这可真是个大家伙。卡卡西被绑紧的大家伙在北风里颤抖，因为刺激而变得濡湿，被撑开的后穴里灌进冷风。这个洞可真不像alpha的洞，路人们还说。是啊，可真不像个alpha的洞。他们点点头，感叹着走了，翻阅手机里留下的珍贵照片。  
一开始卡卡西是安静的。羞耻心和alpha的自尊让他无法跪下来舔每一个过路人的鞋子。很快他就呜咽起来。澎湃的欲望像灼人的火，扯断他的神经，呼吸间都是omega致命的味道。“等一等……”他终于对着一个路过的年轻女人张开嘴。“等一下，小姐。”他深呼吸，刚想开口，那女人就吓坏了似的后退几步，张望着四周，仓皇地跑了。卡卡西把脸埋在地上，震动声一直传进脑髓里。  
又有人来了。“先生！您好，先生！”他慌张地喊起来。“我……”  
那个人停下来。“你怎么了？”他皱起眉头问。“我……求您，能触碰我一下……”  
“为什么？你怎么了？”  
“我……我很饥渴，我现在很饥渴，求您操我，或者碰一碰我的前面……我被人灌了药，我……”  
话音还没落下，几个人就出现在那人身后。他们伸出手去，他便软软地倒了下来，歪斜在卡卡西肩膀上。“不是说过了吗，卡卡西君？这件事情要保密。”长发医生一步步踏出来，响得人心惊。他脸上还挂着渗人的微笑，伸出舌头，手中的针头灼灼地反光，“不是他就是你——选一个吧，卡卡西君？”  
他们都知道他会怎么选。“选我，大蛇丸，选我吧……”

被补了一针药物让卡卡西彻底抛下了理智。“求求您！求求您！”他声嘶力竭地喊。“怎样都可以……哈啊，怎样都可以……只要您能碰一下我的前面，不，只要能插进来，怎样都……”  
“可以的，可以尿进来的……真的可以，什么都可以……啊啊、求您了，只要能……求您！”  
他又一次低下头去，空气寒冷，额头触到坚实的地面。有人提起了他的头，有东西塞进了他嘴里，过强的阳光刺得他目眩。“你们alpha也可以玩屁眼吗？”“那可以玩尿道吗？”“里面还塞着东西呢……还是不要了吧。不知道有没有问题。”有人三三两两地聚过来，却没人真的碰他下身。  
“唔……可以，尿道也……什么都……”不知名beta的阴茎顶得他断断续续。  
“求你们了……来玩玩我吧，很好玩的……”  
一直到那个男人过来之前，卡卡西都没有得到他想要得到的东西。他们大多无视他，或者围观他。偶尔会有人把勃起的东西塞进他的嘴，或者在他的身上摩擦。但从没有人用过他的洞，一个也没有。可能是“男性alpha”吓住了大多数人的蠢动，也可能是深处机械恼人的轰鸣声，不论哪个性别的人都没给予卡卡西他所期待的高潮。他只能垂着不得不立起来的东西，流着口水，被反绑在少有人来往的街道上。

他越来越饥渴了。他的大家伙空虚地做出操动的姿势，难耐地涨大成结。可是并没有一个omega或者beta柔软的内腔包住它。他的结恹恹地收缩，平复，在下一个躁动期里无望地膨胀。他的洞里一直淌着水，alpha从没接纳过他人的肉洞也一样能把东西吸到最深处。  
“求你了……求你了……”在那个男人走过来时卡卡西终于喊到声嘶力竭。他太难受了，空气最细微的流动也能让他的前端流出水来，任何人，任何人，只要握住它，哪怕只是轻微的触碰，他就准能射出来。卡卡西被捆紧的手发疯一样绞紧手指，被扯离关节也浑然不觉。即使在四肢无力的现在，他也仍给自己的后腰留下了一条一条的抓痕、凹进去的掐痕和泛出青紫的拧痕。  
“别再只用我的嘴了……我的洞也很好玩的……”在咬住他裤脚的时候卡卡西艰难地说。他银白的头发在那人的裤裆处摩擦。那个人于是停下来，握住他的下巴抬起他的头。他甚至还把手指插进卡卡西嘴里，像购买牲口那样检查。然后他用脚踢开卡卡西试图并拢的腿，蹲下去捏住了他十个小时来从未被触碰过的流水的东西。

这种感觉像是被火烧。卡卡西狂乱地叫嚷，不自觉地挺腰，绳子也无法固定住他的身体。精液疯狂地涌出来，一股股地喷在那人的西装上、脸上和卡卡西自己的头发上。他满脸是泪，在那人伸手堵住尿道口时疯狂地摇头。“不……不……”他还只射了一半，卡卡西眼眶通红，背后出了一身汗。  
“你还没满足我呢。等我射了你再射。”那人从口袋里变戏法似的掏出皮筋，在已经被拉紧的根部又绕上两圈。看到卡卡西瞪大的眼睛，又掏出一根粗短的尿道堵。  
“别！别……”他头一次开口拒绝，“我不会……我真的……”  
“你刚才不是说可以玩？所以我才过来的。”卡卡西眯着眼努力辨认，也没想起他到底是路人中的哪一个。这个人似乎嫌弃他太过聒噪，又解下领带塞进卡卡西的喉咙里。咽反射又一次让他红了眼。  
“唔……唔！呃嗯！唔！”那个人没有拿出震动棒就插了进去。过大的东西把它抵到深处，卡卡西怀疑会一直抵进乙状结肠。  
被束缚的前端挣脱不开，像被扼住喉咙的人喘不上气。领带又堵得他干呕，空气中omega让人发疯的香味依然渗进毛孔里。

卡卡西以为释放了一些会让他变得好过点。可是没有。被强行打断的快感在体内疯狂摩擦，他曾感受过高潮，这让现在的忍耐格外艰难。在喘息间卡卡西吃力地皱眉，刻意收缩内壁，手腕在后腰上焦躁地磨蹭。  
肠壁摩擦得发痛，润滑早就干了，alpha分泌不出液体，搞得两人都生疼。  
那人从卡卡西体内拔出来，往自己的鸡巴上吐唾沫，又嫌不够，索性扶着阴茎冲卡卡西洞口洋洋洒洒撒了一泡热尿。  
“尿进来也可以，你说过的。”

卡卡西说不出话，只感到尿液往更深处流着，撑得他小腹很有些胀痛。阴茎还徒劳地在地上摩擦，尿道堵和皮筋细绳像要把它切下来。它被扎成紫色的工艺品，有着涨大的茎体、充了气一样的睾丸，它的龟头又在苦苦成结了。  
等待，等待，只有等待。那人仿佛操了他一个世纪。回流的精液可能涌上了他的脑子，那人从后面搔刮着他的睾丸，激得卡卡西低头沉闷地撞向地面。  
alpha根本没法用屁眼高潮，在闷哼间卡卡西逐渐没了力气。

“好了，你……”  
那人终于拔出了尿道堵。他的手扶在阴茎边，还没解开皮筋，剩下的精液就控制不住地涌了出来。液体流过尿道的快感如同失禁，快速地冲刷着，激得卡卡西癫痫般抽搐。这次的快感比上一次还猛烈。他眼一黑，终于晕了过去。


End file.
